


【巍澜】论骑麋鹿的正确方式

by tianbaisanghua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianbaisanghua/pseuds/tianbaisanghua
Summary: 第一次搞巍巍和澜澜，坚挺如初时间长【pia





	【巍澜】论骑麋鹿的正确方式

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次搞巍巍和澜澜，坚挺如初时间长【pia

沈巍沉了眸正欲把这勾火的小东西给压在床上办了，一抬手，头皮被拉扯的生疼，他眯眼，抬手朝赵云澜示意被绑住的双腕，嘴角勾起一个危险的弧度：“云澜，这是什么附加礼品吗？”

跨坐在沈巍上方的人笑得狡黠，股缝贴合着布料下的软物慢慢上下磨弄，燥的那物什滚烫梆硬戳着赵云澜的屁股，先尝着了软嫩的滋味，而这物所有之人却被熬得腹下滚滚欲火，却碍于手上束缚丝毫动弹不得，肇事之人却还要把生着些软茬的下巴搁在他肩窝吹热气：“主人，答对了有奖哦，小麋鹿可以……”他一顿，眼尾浪荡，饱含的情欲的声色里充斥湿热的水汽，一字一顿：

“带你去天上飞。”

撩的人理智弦崩的人轻勾着内裤边褪下，松垮地挂在小腿肚上晃荡，抬腿撑在沈巍身侧，把一派浮浪淫荡的模样尽数曝露在沈巍眼前，赵云澜含着指头嚼湿了往自己两股间塞，褶合着的小嘴下意识地被手指绵密抚弄得乖乖凿开里头的幽密，欢欣地吃着赵云澜两根指节不放，咕唧咕唧给男人随意几下捣弄就出了水，黏嗒嗒滴在沈巍小腹上，酡红着脸眼里水汽迷蒙拉长了嗓子唤着沈巍，挂在项上的铃铛摇出脆生生的咿呀：“嗯啊……主人……要……不够啊……”

沈巍咬碎了牙湿汗出满一身，眼里翻涌成黑色的欲海，他贪婪地将骚浪的人一寸寸纳进眼底，要把这只属于他的淫荡小鹿吃拆入腹连骨头都不剩下，可他却隐忍不发，只红着一双眼看着赵云澜，唇线抿成冷峻的一条，沉默着不动。

赵云澜面色潮红喘气攀上沈巍的肩，沾了满手粘腻颤颤去解沈巍的裤子，刚拉开半条拉链，那巨物便凶狠地跳了出来弹至赵云澜鼻尖，两颊若酒醉似的人吓了一跳，之后低下头来顺着暴起的青脉舔了口，引得沈巍一阵舒爽战栗，从鼻里撒出笑，指尖点点怒张的头部：“你等着。”

时间过的似乎特别漫长，男人滑腻的掌心甚至包不住硕大的龟头以致几度滑脱，赵云澜眨着汗湿的眼好不容易将整根粗大只堪堪吃下个头部，被突然按在胯骨上猛地钉在凶物上的手直接逼出道亮晶晶的眼泪，一声上了九霄的颤抖尖叫破口而出：“啊―――”

快感如泛滥潮水瞬间没至头顶，他噙着泪不可置信地看着变回短发的沈巍，被男人搂过滑腻的腰肢按下欲逃的热烫身体，欲出口的喃喃被堵回汹涌窒息的吻里：“小巍你怎么――呜嗯……”

忍了实在太久的男人眼底黑沉，扯歪领带甩至背后，男人情欲熏燎的嗓音低沉沙哑，一双眼注视着赵云澜深晦难测：“云澜，我等不了。”

性器重重缓慢撞进滚烫淫水泛滥的内里，已经被精液养的过于娇纵的穴不满过于冗长的研磨，噙着抹玩味笑容的男人起了玩心，他抬手拉近沈巍，唇边小痣一抿，一手拨弄着自己颈上的铃铛，潮灼的热气喷吐在沈巍脸上，汗湿了的眼梢媚意具是勾引挑衅：“主人...马力不够啊...”

沈巍促起眼，似笑非笑，他是该惩治一下这肆意妄为的小兽，他突然握住赵云澜的腰将人掀了个个，赵云澜惊呼一声被迫趴跪在床褥上撅着两瓣屁股分开腿，沈巍一掌拍上紧实臀肉，嗓音低沉蛊惑： “云澜乖，自己把屁股翘起来。” 

要乖乖听话，后穴得不到满足的骚痒让男人乖乖抬高臀部，露出被淫水浸泡的红艳秽湿的穴暴露在空中可怜的一张一吐着淫液，渴求着男人快一点操进来，赵云澜回头瞧着眼底晦涩不明的沈巍，难耐地晃着他的屁股卖浪：

“主人，来啊，骑我。”

沈巍倒吸一口气，他勾了赵云澜小腿上的裤子把裤子给人穿上，赵云澜一脸迷惑地回头看看沈巍，刚想出声询问，一声清亮的布帛撕裂声从后面传来，只破了个后穴一个洞的布料将臀瓣裹出姣好的弧度，勒出前面的性器硬挺着鼓鼓囊囊成了一团，毛团尾巴微翘着实可爱的紧，他向后蹭了蹭沈巍的硬挺，自己伸手用指尖将软嫩臀肉掰开将那朵淫靡烂红的小花送至沈巍面前，穴肉突突跳动着想要吸进什么却只能吸进空气，鼻中奶唧唧地哼哼着：“主人...快点进来...要起飞了呜，嗯啊――”

啧，犯规了。沈巍忍不了这人再说些羞耻的话，将胯下逞凶之物一举破开松软的穴口顶进湿热紧窒的肠道里肆意冲撞，连续层层上涌的快感叠成浪，赵云澜酸软酥麻的腰塌成一个窝儿把屁股翘的更高，沈巍顺势抓着那两股饱满丰实肆意揉捏，最终还是嫌布料碍事，那块布便在沈教授手里粗暴地成了破碎的几条，露出的白嫩臀尖肉浪依稀可见鲜红的指印，后背位让贪吃的小嘴把肉棒吃的最深，刚刚在那儿渴的能自个儿出水的人这会儿居然迷迷糊糊摸着自己肚子那块被顶出来的形状，被吮的艳红烂熟的唇瓣里吐出的字眼断断续续乱喊：“啊...啊...小巍...嗯...主人...要上天堂了呜啊――”

一滴汗从额角滑落掉在他嫣红的乳尖颤颤乱抖，沈巍将赵云澜翻了过来，被抬高一双湿腻滑软大腿的人无力地依托于沈巍身上，纤瘦脚踝被一手握实盘于腰间，狰狞性器从粘腻穴口堪堪滑脱未等人喘息又深深碾进饥渴盈水的穴道发了狠的抽插，沈巍将身下的人搂紧了摁在怀中，蹭着那人濡湿的黑发一遍遍唤着赵云澜的名字，顶一下项前铃铛便晃一次，清脆金属敲合的嘹亮响声汇成了条河，任是赵云澜也红了脸皮半阖着迷乱的眼，拉着沈巍的胳膊晃哭噎不止：“啊...小巍...铃铛嗯...把铃铛拿下来……”

金色的铃铛在沈巍视线底下轻晃，甩出条流光溢彩的弧度来，沈巍抓着赵云澜一把汗津津的腰用几乎要把人操碎的力气狠狠鞭挞着灼热的甬道，性器揪住那块深处肉粒不放，激烈的肉体碰撞反倒是让那铃铛摇的更欢，清清落落的脆响伴着赵云澜呻吟交织成迷乱的华章，沈巍虚眯着眼，脸上表情似有些为难：“小麋鹿怎么能把铃铛取下来呢。” 

赵云澜又羞又恼，无奈沈巍不知何时牢牢缚住他的手腕，高举过头顶，他只能有被操的昏昏沉沉的份，连悦耳的铃铛丁零当啷乱响都唤不清他的神智，这具被操的烂熟糜烂的身体不知羞耻的摆动着胯无意识迎合他的冲撞，被操的摇摇欲坠几乎要从剧烈震动的床上溜下来，登峰造极之时，沈巍掐住赵云澜身前挺立之物的囊袋，虎口就着柱身磨蹭拇指摁住溢水顶端，赵云澜猛地一抽，热胀暖流喷涌覆上整片小腹痉挛着抖，被阻止射精的难受让一直矜着副游刃有余样子的人忍不住尖声叫着哭喘求饶：“啊啊...小巍你饶了我吧...嗯！！啊...松开啊...啊！！求你了...”

男人不理会他的求饶，他箍紧发涨的柱身大有不松手之势，也不顾人掉着眼泪扒拉无力扒拉他胳膊的手，他凑下身吻掉赵云澜哭红眼眶边的泪珠，轻轻问：“小麋鹿还飞吗？”

来不及吞咽的淫水被啪啪撞在烂颤腿根打成白沫堆在赵云澜髋骨混着肠液流到脚趾，他脑子都被操飞了，迟钝脑子里塞的具是泛滥快感，他终于成了沈巍胯下一只不知羞耻的淫荡雌兽，无措的抓皱了被各种液体浸泡的发胀的床单，哭叫出颤颤的吟哦，胡乱摇着头：“不……啊！啊啊！...不飞了...肚子，肚子呜...啊...要被操破了...”

沈巍一只手抹上赵云澜平坦的小腹，看着他无法聚焦的失神眸子，在赵云澜耳边喷着酥麻鼻息，喃喃低语：

“那就操破你，给我生一只小鹿吧。”

教书的端方君子此时终于卸下斯文儒雅的皮囊，埋在他赵云澜肩窝里深吸了口气，冲刺速度愈发加快，直把赵云澜操的连话都说不出来，伸着麻软猩红舌尖如离水之鱼喘气，捂着自己小腹似要操穿似的断断续续哑着嗓子喊着沈巍慢点他要死了他受不住，沈巍咬紧下牙生生将赵云澜弄得干性假高潮，后边水儿就跟泄洪了似的乱喷，插到最后肉棒都被淫水浸泡得肿大了一圈，在被赵云澜无力骂了句没人性之后才把将滚烫的精液尽数浇灌在穴道深处。他从里头把性器拔了出来，拿指尖堵缓缓流出白浊的红嘟穴口，压住被精液烫的浑身发抖的人，抵上一时被操的合不上大张着腿的人额头，低低似叹息：

“云澜，怀上我的孩子吧。”

 

 

 

被抱出浴室的人乖乖伏在他胸膛上的人终于没力气作妖，咬牙切齿费尽力气瞪了沈巍一眼：“没人性……”

沈教授笑眯眯地把不能动弹的人塞进被子里：“云澜，还去天上飞吗？”

蒙住头的人掀开被子白眼一翻，指指自己后面：“引擎都操坏了还飞个屁啊……”

“可我真想要个小鹿……”

“呵，叫啥？斑比吗？”

“……”

 

人间一片如水月色。


End file.
